


The Blonde Plague: Christmas Edition

by milk_qndhinata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anyways Merry Christmas!, Christmas Fluff, It’s Also My Headcannon That Armin and Kristia/Historia Would Be Twins, It’s My Headcannon That Hange and Levi Would Be Armin’s Embarrasing/Awesome Adopted Parents, M/M, Married Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata
Summary: Eren and Armin’s Christmas plans fall through when Armin comes down with a high fever.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Blonde Plague: Christmas Edition

**Author's Note:**

> for those who celebrate it, merry christmas! i truly wish you have a wonderful holiday ♡

Eren, Armin and their daughters are preparing to travel to their hometown tomorrow where they will spend Christmas with Armin’s parents. The married couple spent last year with Eren’s parents and now it is Hanji and Levi’s turn. They can’t be farther than already over the moon that they will have their beloved son, son-in-law and granddaughters over for the holidays. Eren can already see himself curling up on the couch and watching Christmas movies, bake festive treats, dance and sing, go out to see the decorative lights, and hesitantly accept Hanji’s poorly-knitted Christmas sweaters she annually creates herself with Armin and their children. This will be yet another phenomenal Christmas with Eren’s exquisite husband alongside Marnie and Marissa. 

Or so he thinks.

 _“Eren! Have you seen my futon?”_ Armin’s light and velvet voice from downstairs carries into he and Eren’s room on the second floor of their home. 

“I put it in the wash. It should be finished soon!” Eren continues to pack until Marnie, one of he and Armin’s twins, tugs at his pant leg. He crouches down to her level and tickles her stomach. 

“Something bothering you, Ladybug?” She shakes her head while offering her father’s phone to him, which is switched onto the ongoing call screen. 

“Auntie Ymir wants to talk to you!” Marnie scampers back to her room to help her sister with picking out the treasures they want to bring along on the trip. Smiling after his beautiful little girl, Eren raises the phone to his ear only for sister-in-law’s shrill voice to shatter his eardrum with the continuous shouts _They’re sick!_

“Wait a sec Ymir, slow down a bit. _Who’s_ sick?”

 _”Krista and Armin, dumbass!”_ Eren can only exhale a clueless and doubtful _Huh?_

“Krista was fine half an hour ago, but now she’s delirious with a high fever!” 

This is an uncanny fact about the Ackerman twins: Armin and Krista get sick whenever the other is. They can be fine one minute but the next? Let’s just say the twins are thankful they are with people who can manage them. After years of commitment with their blonds, Eren and Ymir have come to dub this phenomenon as none other than the Blond Plague. Out of all the times for Armin to get sick, only a matter of time before they leave for their plane is magnificently poor timing (not that Armin can help it of course). 

“Dammit, thanks for the heads-up. Tell Krista that I hope she gets better.” After ending the call, Eren flies to the first floor to verify if Armin really is ill. He finds his partner packing the entire bookshelf into his luggage. 

“Hey, Minnie? You feeling okay?” The solemnity of Eren’s tone confuses Armin however he shrugs it off by giving a warm smile to his husband. 

“What do you mean? I’m fine. Never better, actually! I can’t wait to spend this Christmas with everyone!” As if the universe itself seeks to prove Armin otherwise, a wave of fatigue and dizziness washes over him and he loses balance. Eren is there to support him upright. 

“N-Now that you mention it, I _am_ feeling a bit under the weather. No need to worry though, I’m sure it’ll past.” Eren places a cynical hand on Armin’s forehead to feel his unbelievably high temperature.

“You’re burning up.”

“I’m promise I’m fine!” Eren sets a protesting Armin to lay on the couch and returns after retrieving a thermometer. He instructs Armin to work with him a bit to take his temperature and Eren’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets upon taking a look at the final reading. His body temperature is a whopping 103 F and from the looks of it, it will continue climbing. Eren looks to his husband squirming on the couch in discomfort. Armin’s skin is beginning to gleam with perspiration and because of what Eren suspects is a headache, he can barely keep his eyes open for longer than a few seconds. Armin will be in no condition to sit on a plane for a few hours. The panic building inside Eren guides him to pace the kitchen. He will have to cancel their flight and break the news to Hanji and Levi how they won’t be able to visit as well as to their girls how Armin’s sickness will keep their family separated for awhile. The luck the Jaegers have. 

Eren makes a quick call to Mikasa explaining the situation and requesting she care for the twins. He also informs Armin’s parents and they dejectedly understand. The six year olds come dashing down the stairs and exclaim they are ready with stars in their eyes, but these stars lose light when he crouches to their level, regret banishing his long gone thrilled expression. 

“Bumblebee... Ladybug... I’m afraid we won’t be able to see Grandma and Grandpa this Christmas.” Marnie and Marissa seemingly pay little attention to the fact they won’t be visiting their grandparents. They are more focused on their dami’s sickness. They want nothing more than to shower Armin with endless hugs, kisses and _feel better’s_ yet refrain from doing so after stealing a glance at his terrible figure laying on the couch. “Your Aunt Mikasa will be taking care of you for a bit.” 

Marnie and Marissa takes after both their parents in a certain way. In response to bad news, Marnie is disappointed but makes the best of it like Armin. As for Marissa, her evident disappointment lasts indefinitely identical to Eren when he was her age. “Will we be with you and dami for Christmas?” The hope pouring from Marnie’s voice doesn’t make this any easier. Eren wishes he can bend the truth to make it easier on his children, but the last thing he wants to do is lie to them. 

“I don’t know, Bumblebee.” Tears well in Marissa’s cerulean eyes as they fall to the floor. Eren is quick to add, “But if we can’t we’ll make up for it in the funnest way ever! How does that sound?” Just like that he returns angelic smiles onto his darlings’ faces. Time passes and Mikasa arrives for her nieces. Eren gives them the biggest hugs and kisses and in the throes of his fever, Armin exchanges multiple apologies and words of love to his daughters. Mikasa leaves a kiss on Armin’s forehead as a wish for his health and the three depart. Once they do, his condition worsens. Eren follows the drill for a fever by giving Armin plenty of fluids, medicine to ease the symptoms and methods to cool him down. His effort barely makes a dent. In fact, it seems that everything Eren does only fans the flames instead of actually helping Armin. Exactly like Ymir said, it’s gotten to the point where Armin is delirious with the fever. Eren has never dealt with one this severe before and he honestly hasn’t a clue of what more he can do. Armin is undoubtedly unfit for seeking help at a hospital, so in a fit of frustration and fret, Eren soothes his husband at his bedside by calling a clinic for a home visit. 

Fast forwarding to four days later on Christmas Eve after a doctor treats Armin, he had gradually improved but remains both mentally and physically unwell. Because Armin doesn’t have a strong immune system, it will take longer for his body to fight off the infection, meaning... Their family won’t have a proper Christmas. 

“It’s all my fault,” groans Armin, dumping all unnecessary blame and guilt on himself. Of course this upsets Eren. 

“That’s not true and you know it.” 

“It is. I’m going to ruin everyone’s Christmas! My parents, Marnie and Marissa’s, Mikasa’s, yours...” Armin buries his face in his hands. “All because of me!” Eren brings his forehead against Armin’s, clinking noses with him. 

“Like you could’ve helped coming down with the flu, dummy. The only Christmas you’ll ruin is your own by thinking this way.” Eren starts by kissing sullen Armin’s forehead, lips, then neck. He gradually draws out all the giggles he can from Armin as he softly pecks the third area, relishing in his partner’s joy he hasn’t seen enough of lately. Good, now Armin is smiling. Without explanation, Eren arises from the bed.

“Where are you going?” All the explanation Eren gives is singing _It’s a surprise._ He makes Armin promise to stay in their room until he is finished with his secret task. This takes more time than Armin anticipates from how his husband gives the all-clear hours later. Eren supports Armin to the first level of their house and his nose meets the pleasant smell of various sweets wafting in the warm air and beholds the kitchen overflowing with them. Cakes, cupcakes, sugar cookies, all the delicacies their family adores making. An assortment of festive drinks line up with them. Next, Eren extravagantly gestures to the living room where their favorite Christmas tracks [not too loudly] resounds throughout their home to pleasantly compliment the crackling fireplace. Their computer elegantly takes center of the coffee table. It must be there to allow Armin and Eren in seeing their loved ones. 

“What’s all this for?” As he looks around, Armin’s eyes light up brighter than the lights decorated about the house. 

“Minnie, I want you to know that you didn’t ruin Christmas. Like hell you, who loves this holiday with your entire heart, could ever do that. Because no one can help instances like these, we have to make the best of this unpredictability. That said,” Eren takes a seat on the couch and beckons Armin to join him, “let’s wish our friends and family a merry Christmas Eve!” 

First and foremost, Armin and Eren call both their parents. Hanji and Levi in particular grieve over not being able to attack bear hugs onto their family of four, but they are content nonetheless. Afterwards the couple calls all of their friends/family sharing jokes [exclusively insults between Eren and Jean], wishes and plans for Christmas. At last, they sit face to face with their pride and joys hopping just about everywhere when they get to see their parent’s faces on Christmas Eve. 

“Hey guys!” Armin’s joyous smile for their children melts Eren’s heart right away. “Daddy and I miss you so much. Are you being good girls for Auntie Mikasa?” 

“Uh-huh! We did lots of fun things and drew pictures of you and daddy.” Marnie exits out of view to retrieve her picture and Marissa follows her example. The two soon come back and show Eren and Armin various pictures of them as a family in different ways. One stands out as being the most detailed of them all. The work is the four of them holding hands below a cloud, smiling sun and rainbow that extends from a tree to their house. Eren and Armin violently wish they could properly show their happiness and appreciation to their daughters in person. 

“Me and Mari did this one together for your present! Do... You like it?” Tears streaming from their eyes, the couple shout in affirmation saying how their artwork is beautiful and far better than any official ones out there. 

“Did both of you make sure to leave Santa his thank-you letters and milk and cookies?” 

The girls cheer _Yeah!_ in response to Eren. His daughters indirectly ensured any negative feeling inside Armin would not be reborn.

“Good, that that means he’ll leave one extra present as a token of gratitude.” Armin shoots a subtle glance at Eren that asks the unspoken question of how the twins will receive their presents. Eren mouths his sister’s name meaning he transferred them to Mikasa. Armin nods in understanding. He really did think of everything. 

“Ladybug, Bumblebee, I’m so sorry that we can’t be together for Christmas. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Armin grips the cloth of his pants expecting to be met with discontented frowns. When he looks up, Marnie and Marissa frown, yes, but not for the reason Armin believes. It’s because they genuinely don’t know why Armin is apologizing. 

“What are you sorry for, dami?” The cluelessness Marnie asks this in spawn tears in Armin’s eyes, blurring his vision. “We’re together right now.” Marissa completes she and her sister’s thoughts. Tears of relief flow from Armin’s eyes and he immediately tends to them with the help of Eren while the girls whimper at Armin crying. 

“Are you okay? Did we make you sad?” 

“No! Of course not. It’s just... It’s just,” Armin intertwines his fingers with Eren and peers back at Marnie and Marissa Jaeger, their sweet little daughters who are half himself and half the love of his life. “We love you to the moon and back.” 

Eren contributes with, “To infinity and beyond.” 

“Forever and ever.” 

That Christmas Eve, the family stayed up with each other until falling asleep one by one. Eren awakens in the early morning, still dark out, and sets sight to everything around him. This. This is a moment he can live in for eternity. Everything about it is perfectly wholesome, from Armin snoring soundly next to him while his rising and falling upper body rests against the coffee table, his daughters waltzing in the loveliest dreamlands and the gracious Christmas music playing in accordance to the fireplace’s tranquil lulls. 

To Eren, looking at the slumbering faces of his family is more valuable than any Christmas present. 

**Author's Note:**

> dami = a combination between “daddy” and “minnie” since this is eren’s nickname for armin. marnie and marissa combined both and ta-da! geez, sorry if there are inaccuracies. i was really excited to make a short eremin oneshot for christmas! i hope you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
